


Philandering with Thunder

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: This may end up being a cuddly Thor fic, I feel like cuddly, but the first bit is angsty I guess you would say. Reader is a member of the Avengers team that gets caught in a fight between Thor and Hulk while out on a mission. This puts a hitch in the flirtatious nature that the reader and Thor had been enjoying before all this happened. Keep in mind events happen after Avengers 4 and everyone is happy and alive!





	1. Bad Start

It was silent, all the gunfire, the yelling, the com in sweaty ear unnoticed, only a quiet ringing in blood splattered ears was coming through now. They were yells, screams for her to answer, the vibration from the sounds quaking through numb body but it was silence none the less. The grip of the pistol smooth, warm due to the hand print reader, knuckles white, the weight of the trigger pull biting into index fingers at the ready, vibratory click of the safety made into the grip as a fail safe making itself known. Y/E/C orbs focused on everything & nothing while lungs refused to function, depriving thick curved body of much needed oxygen to keep failing comprehension working long enough to respond with fight or flight.

This wasn’t her first mission, it was her…. god seriously what number was it? Y/N needed to talk with Tony about the way the suit felt constricting, it was squeezing the breath out of her. No, wait that wasn’t the suit was it?

No that was someone wrapping a hand around the pistol harness that wrapped over numb shoulders, between ample breast & across plump stomach. The creak of the harness vibrating through a chest that heart hammered hard in throbbing rib cage…. damn that hurt…. a trickle of sweat sliding along laxing spine. Harness wrapping tighter as it registered she was being jerked down to the ground, pistols still held tight as plump ass hit the dirt, a huff of air escaping forcing unused lungs to take in a breath of rancid gun powder laced with some sort of chemical that made her gag instantly on the lung full inhaled.

A loud balking, sick noise making its way from an aching throat before ever focusing on the god of thunder who had fallen with her behind a cover of blasted metal. Troubled blue & green orbs boring into her own blank stare that still didn’t register they were speaking trying to get her to respond calling her name. Looking down to the massive hand pressed into the shredded right side of ruined suit, blood slowly oozing through the god’s fingers, bright crimson mesmerizing while darkness was trying to creep in.

Y/N calmly holstering the pistols & reached into a pocket of the tactical pants to pullout a can of nanotech spray. Numb gloved hand pried the god’ hand off bloodied side calmly to spray it over the gaping gash that spanned from behind her ribs to plump hip. At the moment filling nothing as the little bots set about their work of preventing her from bleeding to death.

Y/E/C orbs wondering over the bloody hand that remained close as the sting made her hiss, yet another sound she couldn’t hear. Glimpsing the battle axe laying on the ground next to sprawled legs that the god was squatted over, the blade covered in bright red blood, her blood, the enemy’s blood was black or was it blue? Not given much time to ponder as bloody hand wrapped around blood splattered cheek to jerk attention back up to the blonde that was worried over what had happened.

Oh yeah that’s right she thought as the recollection came back. Thor & Hulk had an argument on the battle field, Stormbreaker, it swung wide wasn’t were it was to be, Thor called it back, but she was to close. Friendly fire she guessed, all sounds coming back in a rush, the yelling through the com making her jerk it free to focus on the god before her, gloved hands reaching up to grip onto the armored wrists. Gaze finally locking onto him and registering what he said.

“I’m sorry. Say something, are you ok,” the god repeated over & over again, worried gaze boring into one that was finally focusing on the current events, wait the battlefield it was quiet.

“I’m….. uh….. I’m good,” came a cobbled stammered response that did nothing to lessen the gods concern over his fallen team mate, one that was struck down because of his need to outwit Hulk.

“You were… your side… let me help you back to jet…,” he cobbled himself, moving so that he didn’t hurt her any worse & could help Y/N to her feet.

“No, you’re needed in the fight I’m fine,” she blankly stated, the god cursing the headstrong avenger in his thick skull that still berated him for almost killing her, thankful Y/N wasn’t mortal.

“You’re not fine & the fight is over it seems Hulk & I had a hand in finishing it,” the god sheepishly admitted to the dazed woman who only stared at him, obvious the severity of the wound hadn’t registered.

“Oh… Ok…,” Y/N deadpanned, holding his gaze, cocking her head at the worried look she was receiving, why would he worry over a trouble maker like her.

It was a stupor, the downed Avenger not registering the god was helping her up until pain shot through the injured side, whimpering like a wounded animal before she was able to stop herself. The god froze as he got her situated, positioning trembling right arm around armored waist & putting strong left around thick waist to give the shuttering woman support. Mismatched eyes looking the woman over closely to assure he wasn’t hurting her in any way, catching how the dazed creature could hardly focus on anything around them to register the field was cleared of all enemy.

“When you’re ready,” Thor admitted snapping her out of it right hand reaching for the bloodied Stormbreaker for it slam into calloused palm.

“Then come on, it’s supper time,” Y/N gritted out taking a stuttering step forward for the god to follow along, allowing her to set the pace towards the waiting jet.

Steve on the ramp waiting for them along with Natasha who glared the god down for his stupidity that nearly cost Y/N her life. The two taking the shivering creature from Thor the moment they stepped onto the ramp, Steve glaring hatefully at the god before turning with Natasha to make sure Y/N was seated on the gurney before pulling he & Bruce to the side to find out what happened as well as tear them a new one for almost killing the newest addition.

Slowly & carefully Natasha helped Y/N remove the ruined jacket & push the shredded undershirt up to inspect the gashed skin, blackened & seared. Though it seemed the nanotechnology was doing its job of closing it to prevent any further loss of blood, leaving only minor cleaning left to do. The assassin hooking a finger into the suit pants on left ample hip to reveal a darkening contusion where the hammer head of Stormbreaker had hit.

“You hurting,” Natasha asked Y/N who was looking over the gash as the redhead released the waist of the pants, reaching for a gauze and alcohol to clean over the healing wound.

“I just took a supernatural battle ax to the ribs & I think it broke a few,” Y/N tried to joke, the redhead moving quick to take Y/N’ gloved hand to hold the large gauze she was using to clean with, so she was free to open the IV sterile pack while realizing Sam was behind her setting up a drip.

“You’re lucky,” Sam spoke up distracting the pale creature from the stick of the needle as he handed the line to the assassin who had it going in no time.

“Good thing I’m not human, because I should be dead,” Y/N tired to joke once more but it was all beginning to sink in just how much in pain her tired body was.

“Still lucky I say,” Sam admitted taking the gauze from trembling fingers to finish up as Natasha was called away.

“You froze,” Sam began, making sure it was so only Y/N heard, “what happened? I’ve never seen you freeze.”

“You’re the expert… you tell me,” Y/N began quietly, looking down at muddied boots now, realizing blood was caking the dirt to them, damn what a mess this will make.

“Shell shock,” he breathed out, tired head shaking yes.

“Gotcha,” was the last Sam said as he finished up to step away for a moment himself.

Haggard gaze finally leaving the criticizing of the murky boots to snap to the god that took a step-in front of her, dirt caked armor having lost it’s luster as mismatched eyes raked over the slumped form on the gurney & to the IV drip. The jet shuttering as it began to take off with Tony at the controls, Steve stepping past the two shooting Thor a hate filled glance the god hanging short cropped blonde head in shame but not looking away from Y/N.

“Will you be ok,” Thor began, glancing over the gash that was exposed by the ruined undershirt that was hiked up under ample breast.

“Yep… in a few days. Maybe… I’ve never been hit by a weapon like that so I’m not sure,” Y/N responded flatly, reading his body language still unable to take in his clean scent that was uniquely Thor thanks to the ranker of the battlefield that clouded intense senses.

It grew silent between the two, the god staring at the ever widening & darkening skin that was covering her ribs filling sick at the sight of it, cursing once more, this time under his breath that he let the quarrel between him & the green beast get out of hand. The newest addition had been flirting hard with him the past day, the god had been showing her interest & it seemed Y/N was finally warming up to his attentions, but this, fuck this was a Hel of a setback.

It left Y/N looking after the god as he turned & walked away to the back of the jet to sulk in silence, no longer able to look at her for the return trip as he glared holes in the floor.


	2. Try

A quiet shower in the community bathroom that resided on the Avengers floor had tired aching body finally relaxing after she had been cleared with med bay. Y/N couldn’t stand the thoughts of riding home smelling like she did so opted to get a shower, having missed supper with the team as well due to the hold up in med bay & the instant she got out she was caught by Fury who wanted a recount of the events.

Looking to the waterproof watch she wore realizing it was well past midnight & letting out a groan that she hadn’t had anything to eat, rested or the fact she didn’t want to drive home. Maybe the couch wasn’t taken, it wouldn’t be the first time she had camped out in the common room after a lousy mission.

Reaching to cut off the water side catching slightly when muscles tensed to step out of the shower stall, hands gingerly rubbing over the bruises littered over curvy sides as she stepped past the door to the sink. Another pained sigh as she began to pull on the clothes she lifted out of the laundry, a sound drifting from the cracked door to unmuddied senses, making the Avenger force the clothes on in case someone else was in need of the facilities. Not paying attention to the scent until it hit her full in the face the instant she stepped out in front of Thor, pulling the tank top own that was refusing to cooperate, showing off the ugly skin.

It was odd watching the god of thunder loose all confidence at the sight of the ruined skin that was healed more than earlier but it was all his fault. Calloused fingers twitching with the urge to touch over the bloodied flesh, to wrap his arm around her like he had before the mission as she whispered a very dirty comment in his ear that had even him blushing at her boldness, shit, now he was losing room in his pants.

“How do you feel,” he asked as Y/N finally got the shirt pulled down, blush rising that he had to look over the nasty flesh the god had caused by his carelessness, making his arousal give way to guilt.

“I told you, I’m fine,” Y/N smirked, stomach protesting at being empty, taking a step closer to the god, not forgetting the promise to fulfill for him when they returned, hand reaching out to touch heated forearm for him to pull away.

“They are some left overs in the kitchen if you would like I would be glad to warm them for you,” the god offered, noting her look off hurt as he stepped away from her.

“Thor why want you let me near you,” Y/N began, as if she had to ask, the woman using speed & strength the god had forgotten she possessed to wrap a strong hand around the nape of his neck to pull him down to scent his desire coupled with worry & fear.

“You know why,” he breathed out, itching to wrap an arm around her & bring curvaceous body closer.

“It doesn’t change how I feel,” she breathed out before releasing him due to how rigid he was in her grip, Y/N stepping back slowly taking a step towards the common room & kitchen.

“I know, maybe….,” Thor hesitated, watching her moves close lingering a little to long on plump hips thinking of how she rutted against him in the back of the jet out of sight of the others, shit, not again.

“Later then? I think I’m going to just go crash on the couch anyway, thanks for the offer,” Y/N smiled kindly, wanting to tease him with her walk but she couldn’t muster it out of bruised body so settled for hobbling down the corridor, a slight breeze driving his clean scent around her as he hurried to her side.

“You’re not going home,” he asked cautiously, heated forearms rubbing against her soft ones.

“No, I just don’t feel like the drive,” Y/N admitted not meaning to lean into the god, but she had felt cold ever since getting back form the mission, maybe the blood loss.

“Then why don’t you take my bed, I’ll take the couch,” he admitted, Y/N looking up at the god with a smile but looking back to the common room as she stopped.

“Thanks, but I have to be in the lab in a few hours to meet with some higher ups to go over footage of my… what do they call it… abilities though I just call it the shift,” Y/N smiled, noting that the god was blocking her from getting to the common room to stop in front of his door.

“They don’t require you to show them do they? It’s just that you’re recovering & I…. I know Tony doesn’t want you to get hurt,” Thor smiled, trying to cover up the god was the one worried, but it was to late as she smiled up at him.

“Um, they were but Tony in not uncertain terms told them no,” Y/N smiled, taking a step back as Thor advanced.

“You teased me relentlessly on the jet Y/N,” Thor began still careful not to touch bruised body as if afraid of hurting her.

“I did,” Y/N admitted, eyeing the towering god close back bumping the door to his room unflinching as calloused hand moved to her side or thought that was were it was heading but landed on the door knob, the other planting firmly on the door beside wet head.

“Did you mean it? Or, were you teasing me for pursuing you relentlessly over the last few months,” Thor spoke darkly, bowed closer, Y/N looking up into lust blown eyes though he still made a point not to touch her.

“I don’t start something I don’t plan to finish if that is what you mean,” Y/N admitted, scenting over him, eyes reflecting the light from his own.

“Good to know,” he smiled kindly, opening the door gently to usher her in the god staying close as Y/N stepped back into the room the door shutting behind them, but still he refused to touch her.

“Take my bed, I’ll take the couch & I will accompany you to the lab,” Thor admitted, hinting to the made bed to leave the stunned Y/N standing in the middle of the room following his every move to the couch & looking over to the bed that looked so welcoming.

With a quiet sigh, she turned to the bed, shuffling over to it, filling the gods eyes on her & making a point to not hobble as badly as she was, not wanting to upset him further. Gingerly Y/N sat on the soft, cozy filling bed that welcomed the aching Avenger as tired body fell back on it, finding a fur of all things thrown over the headboard to cover with, just hoping it wasn’t one of her kin. Laying ragged hand out flat on the soft hide to relish in its softness letting out a quiet giggle at how it felt & not meaning for it to be heard.

“It’s from a breed of cattle that is long extinct,” Thor answered the giggle Y/N quieting herself a quiet apology passing split lip as she pulled it over sore body to get warm.

“No need to apologize,” the god spoke with a chuckle himself at the creatures excitement over the old fur making a mental note at how Y/N enjoyed the skin but then again she was covered in fur when she shifted so it had to be a comfort.

Finally settling in, Y/N refused to fall asleep, she didn’t want Thor going with her to the meeting due to a gut feeling telling her that it wasn’t going to go well, staring at the clock until 6 am rolled around. Slowly the newest team member sat up, looking over to the couch where Thor was sprawled out looking like he was about to fall off in the floor & snoring loud enough to rattle the glass wall.

Taking one last scent over the fur, noting it was saturated with the gods clean scent, forcing herself to scoot to the edge of mattress, body stiff & sore but keeping the whimpers to herself. Making sure she didn’t wake the god as she shuffled out of the room to prepare for the fiasco that was to be a meeting she would regret.


	3. Vigilant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Thor, angry Thor! We find out how much Thor cares for the reader but no smut yet! First I must torture you!

No one seen Y/N until later on the evening, slumped over on the bar, looking as if she had been attempting to help with the dinner they had planned since everyone missed thanksgiving due to the mission. A mixing bowl in front of her as it appeared Y/N had fallen asleep while making a batter of some kind, the bowl wrapped tightly in bare arms her head on the counter. Wanda was at the stove tending to a boiling stock pot, turning the moment Thor entered & puzzled at Y/N who was out.

“What happened,” he asked, worriedly going over to her, nothing the exhausted creature had taken a shower, thin tank top showing a bandage around wounded ribs & an IV tube still attached to her arm.

“She passed out after showing her gift, the Dr. said she broke the ribs that were fractured & reinjured the wound. She was trying to help but the last dose of pain meds put her out, I didn’t have the heart to wake her,” Wanda admitted to the god that worriedly laid a hand on gently rising shoulder moving it tenderly to urge Y/N to stir to let her know he was there.

“Y/N, it’s me, I’m going to take you to my quarters to lay down,” he began softly moving to place a arm around her back & under warm knees, Y/N jerking awake to grab for the bowl that was gripped in tired arms.

“I have to help,” she replied drunkenly, Thor gently pushing the bowl away, returning to loop one arm under her knees & the other around her back to lift her to strong chest.

“You’ve helped enough, how about you get some rest before the dinner tonight,” Thor began, the comment seeming to pacify the relaxing creature that went back to sleep in his arms.

The god taking easy slow strides to his room to assure he didn’t jar her aching body, fuming that Y/N had to show her gift. Thor knew it hurt the creature more than she would admit, Y/N explained that though it was a quick shift it still rearranged & in certain contortions would break bone, especially if one was already injured. Carefully the god pulled the lax woman up to rest tired head under stubbled chin, pushing the door open with his boot as he rubbed a cheek over soft hair, wanting no more than to cuddle with the sleeping creature but he felt the need to find out what had led to her current state.

Carefully he laid her back in the spot she had been curled in just that morning, watching Y/N settle against the pillows before laying the fur over bruised body sure that it didn’t lay to heavily on her wounded side. The god unable to fight the urge any longer, calloused hand brushing over her cheek to rest on soft neck, putting a knee on the bed to bow down to her placing his forehead to hers.

“Ill take care of you little cub,” he breathed out, Y/N nuzzling at the god in her sleep, free hand taking the one that had the IV to pull it free of her skin, she didn’t need it, not while she slept it could rip free & hurt his Y/N.

The sleeping women squirming as it pulled free, a calloused thumb holding to the hole as it clotted & healed. A quiet knock sounding at the door, the god looking over to it before taking one last look at Y/N & getting to his feet to start for it, pulling it open to find Steve standing with Tony. The two looked worried to say the least as the god stepped out to shut the door, taking a guarded stance in front of it arms across his chest.

“Is she OK,” Tony began before Steve could push the words out himself, both looking at the billionaire.

“She will be, how could you let them…,” Thor began fiercely, the scowl on his face telling them it was all he could do to hold back his anger as mismatched eyes glared the two down.

“He didn’t, they pushed Y/N & before we could stop her she shifted. It was bad… you could hear…,” Tony spoke stopping & not wanting to finish or relive the sickening moment when the woman altered from mortal to animal, the sound of breaking bones enough to make teeth shatter.

“Has she not proved herself enough for your authorities!? All Y/N wanted when she joined was to help & not be treated like a weapon! A thing! But yet here you are allowing it,” Thor snarled harsh words reverberating around the corridor at the men, a fire lighting in Tony’s eyes & before Steve could stop the man he went for Thor.

“I ALLOWED NOTHING! WHO WAS IT THAT INJURED Y/N LIKE THAT! You! You & your fucking macho battle with the Hulk…,” Tony shouted out at the god, getting ready to shove a finger in his chest but Steve jerked him back as the god was consumed by streaks of lightning.

“IT WASN’T…,” Thor began to bellow back but stopped himself.

“You almost killed her,” Tony roared at the god the instant the door to the room opened to reveal a bleary eyed Y/N who was holding to it to keep sore body steady the god moving quick to make sure she didn’t fall out into the hall.

“Look guys… this just isn’t working s’okay? I’m going to mmmyyy placceee & sleep ssssinnce you ca… can… can’t keep it dowwwnn,” Y/N slurred out, apparent the pain meds were making the woman drunk, Thor catching her as she took a step to walk out of the room.

“I’m sokay, just get mme to my jeep,” she slurred once more the brawny god looking back to the men that where staring at her in awe as well.

“Y/N, lets go lay back down, this can wait,” Thor spoke soothingly to the woman that he pulled into his arms pulling her tight to his chest & felling her curl into him as if cold.

“Mmmm… warm,” Y/N mumbled into the gods chest snuggling in close to shut her eyes once more.

“We’re not done here,” Thor spoke back to the two before taking a step back into the room.

“We are actually, because I am getting ready to reem their asses myself,” Steve spoke hatefully, turning with Tony on his heels.

“Easy dove,” Thor cooed down to the drunken & now giggling woman that wrapped cool arms around heated neck.

“You wouldn’t call me thatttt if you ever seen my… my true form… whichhhh… you never have. Want to see,” she popped up excitedly in his arms locking gazes with the god, Y/E/C eyes hazy hands snaking into the gods hair to nuzzle at his face.

“No dove, I want you to rest,” he smiled at the flirtatious creature that was coming out in the drunken woman as he laid her to the mattress arms staying tight around his neck to make him fall with her the woman still nuzzling at his face.

“Buuutt… I’m fluffy, I have my winter coat & it’s soft & fluffy. Did I say fluffy,” she tried to coo but it came out a drunk giggle that had the god smirking as she settled back to her spot & curled around him as he settled with her pouting at him.

“I don’t doubt you are, but I want you healed well before you show me. Rest for me little cub, you have a while before dinner & me to yourself,” he coaxed, pulling the fur over her yet again as she snuggled into his clothed chest.

“Thor,” Y/N spoke, now slightly calmer & less giggly.

“Yes Y/N,” Thor spoke quietly arms holding her tight to him swearing she was trying to bury deeper in his chest, legs intertwining with his.

“Hold me close,” she whimpered now like a frightened child, shivering in the gods arms.

“I will, tell me what is wrong,” he hushed out keeping her close hand going to lace in loose Y/H/C locks.

“My past doesn’t let me sleep,” she mumbled out breath calming as a calloused hand rubbed gingerly along bandage back.

“I’ve got you dove, rest,” he hushed filling Y/N go lax in his arms all she wanted was protection.

* * *

The buzz of a cell phone woke him, the god shocked he actually feel asleep holding the quietly sleeping Y/N who looked to haven’t moved since they laid down. Carefully the god shifted around to find the phone crammed in his pants pocked, noting the time & a text from Steve telling him that dinner was ready if Y/N was awake. It seemed the two had slept cradled together for 4 hours at least, the god moving slow as he moved the sleeping woman carefully pushing back to look at her.

“Y/N,” he echoed, hand cupping soft cheek as he cherished over it, enjoying the feel of the supple skin the woman stirring slightly with a quiet mumble & a furrowed brow at unseen pain.

“Y/N, dove, it’s time to eat, are you hungry,” he continued to echo, her arms curling around his neck to push her forehead to his stretching out but whimpering quietly at the pull of the wounds, tugging tight to the god that held her gingerly as not to hurt her.

“Mmmm yeah,” she finally responded nuzzling at stubbled face, moving to sit up, the god quick to help & get her to bare feet with a slight hobble before they stopped.

“You’re hurting, let me…,” Thor began but she stopped him.

“No, I’ll be OK until after we eat, if I take anything now I will go back out & it will make my stomach hurt,” she admitted, looking up at the god who looked down at her worriedly, but nodded in understanding.

Without a word, the god lifted her into his arms, knowing Y/N would protest if he offered, since it seemed she was fully coherent & able to reject any help offered. Smirking at the perplexed woman as she let out a yelp at the sudden but gentle sweeping off of bare feet the god done.

“Then allow me to carry you to dinner my little cub,” he smiled, not allowing room for protest as he started for the door with the blushing woman in his arms.


	4. Christmas Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor still feels guilty! Fluffy Thor! No Smut still! I am going to make you want it badly! This is a Christmas special and just more FLUFFY THOR! Enjoy!

It would have been quiet had it not been for the god of thunders hellacious snoring that echoed around the room he insisted they shared until she fully recovered. Which was proving to be a bit more of a chore than originally thought thanks to the ore Stormbreaker was made of. Here it was 2 am Christmas morning & Y/N was still having to take pain meds as the wound put itself back in order despite the fact it was closed. Thankfully all broken bones had been healed & truthfully she could shift but figured it best not to push her luck.

“Thor,” Y/N spoke out to the room.

The constant waking up to find the god had snuck into her apartment in the night made Y/N decide it was best to take up residence in his room at the compound, seeing it was bigger & better equipped for two people.

“Thor,” she spoke louder after the first call went unanswered, sitting up to fling the pillow she kept for this occasion, forgetting all about the Christmas tree the two had put up & taking it out instead of hitting the god of thunder who was slowly falling off the couch.

“Oh shit,” Y/N blurted out, hurrying to get out of the tangle of fur & cloth.

The woman rushing to the tree knowing the glass ornaments had broken & who knew what else as she witnessed the god roll out of the couch with a start but swift to his feet to realize what had happened. Thor was quick to grab Y/N before she stepped on glass & hoist her into his arms with a yelp.

“Was the tree snoring so loudly you felt the need to kill it,” Thor laughed out, god how could he be this wide awake already, it was only 2 am & he was acting as though he had been up for hours.

“Bite me, you know damn well what I was aiming for,” Y/N scolded, watching as he stepped around the glass to take Y/N where he could sit her down safely as they both called for the lights to cut on.

“Sorry dove, it was a long mission & I didn’t want to wake you up by jarring you all over the bed,” he admitted sheepishly, following her like a diligent dog as she stepped around the chaos that was once a tree to put on boots & get a broom.

“I should have gone with the team, I could have…,” Y/N began, watching Thor sit the tree up with hopes of not loosing anymore ornaments while Y/N swept up the shattered remains of the ones that didn’t make it, the god quick to cut her off.

“No, you still ache & all I need is for you to reinjure yourself,” he snipped, not meaning it so harsh but he was still upset he had almost killed her a few weeks ago looking over at the bewildered woman that he couldn’t help but love with all his heart.

“I can shift without hurting my self just fine, but no one will allow me to show them,” Y/N sighed sadly under her breath as she swept the glass into the pan to carry it to the trach can before putting the broom up, kicking the boots off & going back to the bed.

Y/N quietly curled up on the very edge of the bed, it was clear the woman was upset that every time she mentioned shifting form from mortal to beast to be met with a quick no. Y/N understood it was to keep her safe but not shifting made skin itch uncontrollably & muscles burn to stretch. The thoughts of a run making leg jitter under the covers & bury tired head into the pillow before flinging the covers back to get out of bed. It was not going to work this time, Y/N had to do something regardless if it was a good idea or not, feeling Thor on her heels as she stared for the balcony.

“Come on dove, let’s go back to bed,” Thor began cautiously, the woman’s thick form accentuated by the boy shorts & racer tank that left nothing to the imagination.

The woman’s choice of bed attire making the god wonder how he held back & not giving into their urges to fuck each other mercilessly into the mattress. It was then he noted the bandage she still wore under the shirt & it made his heart ache as they stepped out onto the balcony.

“No, I can’t, I have to,” Y/N spoke turning to look back at the god who seen the defiant look in her eyes, taking a step forward in the cold night knowing she itched to run.

“Let me go with you at least,” he asked quietly, “I want stop you & I can keep up.”

Y/N looked at him, shocked that he was offering to run with her making the woman curious if he could keep up. After consideration Y/H/C head finally nodded OK as she lifted the shirt to tug the binder loose, Thor stepping close to help tug it free, calloused knuckles ghosting over soft, yellowed flesh that made his brow furrow.

“It’s healing, quit worrying over it,” Y/N spoke softly, stepping closer to the god to look up into his eyes to note the worry in the smile he gave her.

“Come on, you want to see my true form or not,” Y/N spoke happily turning with her back to him.

Teasingly Y/N pulled the tank over her head, shimmying out of the boy shorts to give the god a glimpse of plump ass & thick curves before vaulting over the rail.

Thor was quick to start after Y/N to land next to her in the soft grass to watch curvaceous body move & stretch out in ways that he never known one could, in awe as Y/N shifted from mortal to wolf in no time. He was amazed because he had only witnessed it on video & couldn’t help as he stepped closer to the wolf like creature that stood to its full height. The same height as he, thick fur making Y/N look bigger than him but knew she wasn’t. Calloused hand reaching out to cup furry jaw, fingers splaying out over the coat to feel it’s softness as she leaned in close bowing down to bury her head in his chest as he ran a hand over her shoulder.

“You are right, you are very soft. You’re a beautiful creature Y/N,” Thor spoke gently, filling her pull away & step back towards the small wooded area that surrounded the compound.

“Ladies first,” Thor smiled as he hinted to the trees for Y/N to lead the way the Y/H/C wolf not hesitating to spin & take off with the god on her heels.

* * *

When ache stared creeping into sore side as dawn approached, Y/N returned to mortal form & took a seat under a tree to wait for Thor to catch up, having been playing catch with each other all night it wouldn’t take the god long to find her. The heavy steps of Thor’ boots making the ground vibrate as he got closer, he had a smile on his face as he rounded the tree, expecting to find the wolf staring at him but instead found Y/N smirking at him in mortal form. Instantly his brow furrowed, dropping before her noting how Y/N sat to cover her nakedness & swearing she looked to be in pain.

“Relax, I’m tired,” Y/N smiled reaching out to take stubbled face in warm hands & cherishing it with calloused thumbs.

“You look more than tired dove. Let’s get back to the compound,” he worried, getting ready to say more but she dropped her knees & jerked his lips to hers to stop him.

Calloused hands flying to grab to the nape of her neck to prevent Y/N from getting away, lips moving with his to open, so tongues could caress over one another for a long-awaited taste of each other. Thick thighs spreading willingly to allow Thor closer, clothed arousal pressing into dripping core as curvaceous body arched into him.

“You don’t know how long & just how bad I have craved a taste of you dove,” Thor panted out as he pushed back to take in lust blown pupils & not denying himself to rut at her as she done him.

“Show me,” Y/N panted out, not meaning to let a whimper of pain escape as ribs caught hoping he didn’t stop & watched the flinch in his eyes.

“I…,” Thor began but fingers looped to the nape of scorching neck & held tight.

“Please Thor… don’t…,” Y/N pleaded with the god that gently took her wrist to pull free as she rutted at the painful bulge.

“Let’s go back, yeah,” he spoke quietly to the begging creature that fell limp under him, looking at her worriedly.

“You get a shower & I will lay down with you till time to get up,” he began cautiously hoping to peak her interest but watched her eye him wearily having a feeling he would refuse her again.

Y/N could scent his desire to have her, knew he wasn’t rejecting her, it was far from the contrary, the more he denied it the more he desired her. It was to the point Y/N was sure she would have to hold him down & fuck him knowing he wouldn’t dare make a move to injure her.

“It’s alright, I’ll take the common room shower & you can have your own,” Y/N sighed out, leaning against the tree, filing tears come to Y/E/C orbs & hadn’t a clue to where that came from gaze darting away hoping he didn’t notice.

Calloused hand lacing into Y/H/C locks to pull her head to the crook of strong shoulder while free arm looped around thick middle to pull her flush. A gentle whisper for her to warp thick thighs around him to which she did gingerly, arms going around strong neck as the god began to carry her back.

* * *

Quietly Thor ushered Y/N to into the bathroom to get cleaned up, the god patiently waiting for her to exit to take his own. The god exiting to find Y/N sitting cross legged on the bed waiting for him dressed in the tank top, the binder on underneath & the fur around plump waist. Thor taking a seat with her to pull the tired creature into his lap this time, crossing his legs & seating her facing him. Thick hips around bare toned waist, the woman’s hands going to bare chest to brace against it.

“Don’t doubt I love you dove,” Thor began with a kind smile, bruising wet hair out her face to look into Y/E/C orbs that sparkled at his admittance.

“I have something for you,” he smiled leaning over to the night stand to pick up a small wooden box to hand to her prompting Y/N to open it.

Inside on soft suede rested a pendant on a delicate twisted chain, the god excitedly picked up & held it to show her the hammer pendant that hung from it.

“The chain is made from vibranium, so you don’t have to worry about breaking it,” the god smiled to Y/N who pulled her hair up impatiently, hinting for the god to put it around soft neck to which he was all too happy to do.

“Merry Christmas dove,” Thor told Y/N who smiled at the pendant that rested on soft chest then to Thor who wasn’t prepared for how excited she became, tackling him to the mattress in a fierce hug followed by a crushing of lips.

“When can I give you yours,” Y/N smiled playfully down at the god who smirked at her, Y/N moving to slip to his side to cuddle in with him.

“When you’re ready dove, no rush,” he spoke quietly nuzzling into wet hair the instant someone, sounded like Tony, creating a ruckus as he made his way down the corridor announcing it was Christmas & time to open presents.


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you finally get the smut you wanted with more fluffy Thor! What happens on a much needed vacation? This is the last chapter as well and I am sure you will enjoy this! This will pickup a month later when the two manage a getaway to themselves! No surprises, no striking revelations just pure fluff!

A surprise, a word that Y/N had learned to be weary of early on in life thanks to the cruel treatment at the hands of a shitty government agency before Fury found her huddled in a corner of a small surveillance room. She had explained it all to the god she was with all about that fateful day she was brought to SHIELD and given proper treatment to be trained as a solider to help and not be used to hurt. Though with him it was easy for her to allow Thor to blind fold her and lead her to her jeep to place her in the passenger seat, buckling her in delicately as if she could break.

“You can trust me dove,” Thor spoke quietly feeling him fiddle with her blindfold before finally stopping, his body next to her as she turned her head as if she could see, feeling him lean in close to place a kiss to her lips but pulling away before she could deepen it.

“I do, but this thing is itchy, so we should hurry,” Y/N spoke with a smile, turning so he could shut the door, the god stepping to the driver’s side, the door opening and shutting as he put the key in the switch to start the vehicle.

“You do know how to drive a manual don’t you? Please don’t tear my jeep up,” Y/N spoke as she could feel him releasing the park break and hearing him shift the transmission to first.

“I do and I want,” he spoke, she could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled off her hands going to pull at the wool blindfold but a sharp order to leave it on had her pouting and sitting back in the seat with arms folded across her chest.

“You’re no fun,” she tried to pout, sensing he was taking his time down the drive that led out of the compound.

“Well it’s no fun that you can easily figure out where I am going due to your abilities, so relax and enjoy the ride,” he spoke, feeling him make a left out of the gate which meant they weren’t headed to the city and was thankful of that.

“Not going to the city,” Y/N hummed turning her head, a heated hand taking her right one that was placed in the crook of her left elbow, the flannel shirt she wore thick but still she felt the heat off of his body as he held to the hand to cherish over calloused knuckles.

“Not today sweetheart, we both could use some time away,” he hinted, her arms unfolding to allow him the left hand to tangle in his fingers, filling a tug to place it on his thigh, Y/N spreading out her fingers on the muscle to rub over the bulge in his pants.

“You’re a tease Y/N. What are you going to do when you finally get it,” he spoke with a smile in his voice as she pulled away to place it back on his thigh for his hand to wrap in it once more.

“Truthfully? Hope it doesn’t hurt me? I know you have some bottled up tension, it’s so thick I can taste it,” she spoke quietly, no knowing how he would take to learning just how strong her abilities where.

“I want. Not ever again dove, you have my word,” he spoke quietly as they continued down the road.

It was several more hours before she felt him slowing which meant they were out in the country which also meant possibly a camping area. Suspensions confirmed as he pulled her blindfold off when they pulled up to a small booth to speak to an older gentleman who greeted them with a smile.

“Evening,” the man began in greeting noting how close Y/N leaned into the god a smile on her lips as Thor greeted the old man.

“Good evening, the name is Drake,” he smiled hand reaching to rub over the one placed on his thigh swearing he felt her excitement as the older man disappeared to step back into the small hut to return with a sticker to put on the windshield.

“Just make sure it’s where we can see it and the entire back portion is open to you two only, should be no one out with it was cold as it is and threating snow. Fire wood is already waiting on you,” the old man spoke with a kind smile as they both thanked him, and Thor pulled off to follow a trail up the side of the hill.

“You rent the entire back woods,” Y/N chuckled as they took the trail up in the jeep easily, thankfully it was dry, and they didn’t need 4-wheel drive as they ended up at a camp site they could back the jeep up to the fire pit.

Y/N not waiting for the god to park the jeep to jump out to look over the tree line taking in the scents and thankfully the smell of the city was almost no existent as she giggled like a child but calmed herself . Thor parking to get out and step to the back of the jeep to open it to show he had packed for them, an inflatable mattress in the back as well, seats folded down to accommodate it.

Hurriedly she rushed to the back of the jeep, looking in as she realized what he had done, and noting he brought the fur she had been refusing to give up before jumping into his arms like a giddy school girl.

“Thank you,” she squeaked out before settling to her feet to look at him sheepishly.

“It’s no problem dove,” he smiled placing a hand on the back of her neck, not caring that she feel into him and captured his lips, this time he was the one to deepen it, hand falling to plump scared hip to squeeze it in need and flooding her senses with want till it made her drunk.

“Fuck,” she ground out, her hands falling to his hips to twist fingers in the belt loops to press even tighter, grinding at him as he done her.

“How about a run,” he breathed out trying to stop his own rutting but failed miserably as they continued like beasts, tongue sweeping over her bottom lip as he took them once again, relishing in the chill it sent up his spine as they parted to allow him a taste of her before she pulled back gasping.

“It’s almost night fall, in the morning, I’m getting cold, lets build a fire and not in the pit,” she smirked as he graced her with a dark smile never seen before, sending heat flooding to her core as heated hands gripped bruises into thick thighs to pull them up and jerk them around his waist to turn and lay her on the mattress.

A growl escaping his chest as she scooted back, tearing at her own jeans to get them free, kicking out of them as he stalked after her on his hands and knees. A heated body pausing between spread thighs that hadn’t the chance to remove lacey burgundy underwear but shocked as he pressed her back to the mattress with yet another breath taking kiss as he feel over top of her.

“Going to make you mine Y/N,” his voice came from deep in his chest as he leaned his forehead to hers, both a panting mess as they looked between them, he at her lacey covered core and she at the bulge in the jeans, her hands going to the buckle and began to undo them.

“Promise,” she all but whimpered as his girth sprung free, looking up into lust blown orbs that matched her own before he took her lips again, calloused hand falling to her scarred hip to cherish over the smooth flesh, reassuring she was OK and there was no pain.

“Promise dove,” he gasped down her throat as the hand on her hip moved to tease clothed core while the other kept him anchored over her, feeling her body shake and swallowing a moan as hips bucked and he continued to tease.

“You’re teasing,” she moaned, fingers pushing the satiny lace aside to dip to slick drenched hole to gather wetness before dragging it back to aching clit, feeling her flinch at the contact as ample hips buked for more but he continued to tease very lightly.

“Seems you don’t like it when the tables are turned,” he breathed out her hands going to the hem of his shirt to fist it, whimpering as he teased ruthlessly but evident she was playing along.

“Don’t forget, you may be a god, but I can still throw you to your back if I want,” she breathed out darkly fisting his shirt till they heard a stitch pop and stopping to look at him before they went any further.

“I don’t believe you,” he smirked which after it left his lips he knew it was the wrong thing to say to her the mood shifting in an instant, she knew he wouldn’t fight her as she flung him to his back to reverse the role.

Thick thighs on either side of his hips to pin him, his hands going to plump hips to move to the hem of her shirt as she tugged the flannel off and he helped to pull it over her head, his pendant laying perfectly between ample breast on the glittering vibranium chain. Thor’ hands going to plump side to make her lean back to take in the choice of underwear she had chosen, noting it was a matching burgundy set and complemented her curves well.

“You like it,” she smiled darkly noting him look it over before her finally spoke.

“I would like it more if it was laying with the rest of your clothes,” he smiled as she began to teasingly take the bra off to fling it god knew where, hands falling to the panties to gently tug at the small ties on the garment and had them slipped off in no time.

“Better,” she smiled at him, letting him take her in before he tugged her down for a kiss, wet folds rubbing over engorged manhood that throbbed at the contact.

“Such a tease,” he growled out feeling plump hips stutter as the soft head of leaking cock rubbed over delicate nerve.

The action having Y/N releasing a moan down his throat before sitting back, her own hand going to throbbing cock to place it at readied cunt, teasing he head to watch his own breath stutter as she sank over him painfully slow but more to become accustom to the stretch and burn as she seated against him eye squeezing shut. Y/N not expecting it to be this overwhelming as she paused over him, hands pressed flat to his abs as she felt them tense, hands on her hips rubbing along trembling curves to help do what he could.

Ample hips beginning to grind slow as she finally opened her eyes to look into his, giving him a smile as she leaned over to take his lips, careful kisses as pain gave way to pleasure, finally moving more freely as velvet cunt moved deliciously over throbbing cock, hips jutting up to meet her own as breathy moans surrounded them.

Y/N finally sitting up to ride him harder with each thrust, rubbing delicate nerve in time to his thrust to push herself closer to the edge with a loud whine that echoed outside of the jeep. The gods hands pulling her back down to suck on pert nipple and pinch the other mercilessly voluptuous body arching into his as her hand grasped into shaggy blonde locks to goad him on.

“Fuck,” she ground out, the god finally releasing the nipple he teased relentlessly in between his teeth to lace his hand in her sweat damp locks to pull her lips to his in a smashing of teeth and lips.

The two tasting copper as they didn’t relent at the sting as ample hips moved in desperation, feeling delicious cunt clench tighter before her body shook over him, releasing her lips to let her cry out her release as it spurred his own to have hot seed spilling into greedy womb. Ample hips stuttering in the chase, heated hand falling to her side to pull her flush to him, placing her head into the crook of his neck as he went limp under her.

“That was long over due sweetheart,” he panted, holding her tight as he kissed over her shoulder feeling her hips still rutting at him lazily until it seemed she lost all strength to drape over him.

“Yes,” she panted sleepily, feeling him moving to lay them on their side, keeping her cuddled close to pull a fur over their naked bodies, Thor’ hand going to the thigh thrown across his hip to keep it there as they settled, the god sure to keep his gaze fixed on hers.

“I’ve wanted you since the first day Steve introduced you, I just didn’t realize how bad,” Thor panted as he carefully kissed her lips, a lingering kiss that tasted of one another perfectly.

“Then I want lie, I’ve wanted you since you pinned me on that mat and I scented your desire,” Y/N smiled sheepishly as he settled to pull her head to his shoulder tightly, both situating to look out the back of the jeep to watch the sun set lower now.

“Looks like we both got our wish then,” he smiled, gazes meeting once again, a soft kiss as his hand fell to the pendant to lift it to look at.

“You are a beautiful creature Y/N, both this form and the other,” he began looking into Y/E/C orbs sparkling with curiosity at where this was going.

“Thank you, and you’re not bad, for a god,” she smiled at him, taking a chaste kiss before pulling away to look up with a smile.

“Be mine dove, for the rest of our lives and the next,” Thor finally spoke, obvious the statement hit home with Y/N by the way she gaped at him for a second in surprise he uttered it.

“You sure,” was the first words to come fumbling out, felling like an idiot for having spoken them as scorching hand came out to cherish over her soft cheek thumb rubbing over swollen bottom lip.

“Never been so sure of something in all my life,” he smiled, noting a tear in her eye as she finally shook her head that she accepted that.

“So,” she began, hand reaching up to lay on his side, “I take it I owe you an, I love you for bringing me out here to run?”

“Mm, this will suffice, little cub,” he smiled as he leaned in for a careful kiss pulling away as they stayed locked on each other as darkness was beginning to take over.

“I love you Y/N,” the god hummed as the thigh around his hip tightened to pull him closer to rut at stiffening cock.

“I love you Thor,” Y/N breathed out before they were swept up in the heat of the moment once more.


End file.
